onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Tree Hill High School
Tree Hill High School is the school attended by most of the series' characters. THHS' graduates include Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton and their friends and various alum returned to faculty positions at the school after graudating college such as Haley, Lucas and Skills. The school is very focused on it's sports, particularly the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. The school is currently lead by Principle Rimkus About Tree Hill High School, located at 1 Tree Hill is the center of Tree Hill. It is the focal point of the inital seasons of the show as most of the residents of Tree Hill were educated there. The earliest known students to attend the school were in the 1950's but there is evidence to suggest the school was established long before. History It is unknown when Tree Hill High School was established but the earliest known students were there in the 1950's. First Generation :Notable students: Brian 'Whitey' Durham Fifty years before the start of the series, Brian 'Whitey' Durham attended Tree Hill High School. In a tradition that would be repeated in fifty years time, the students of Tree Hill High created a time capsule to be opened in fifty years. Each student made a video message informing students fifty years in the future what Tree Hill High School was like during their time in education. ("Unopened Letter To The World") Second Generation :Notable students: Karen Roe, Dan Scott, Keith Scott Third Generation :Notable students: Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Haley James Scott, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, Rachel Gatina, Antwon 'Skills' Taylor Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Fourth Generation :Notable students: Quentin Fields, Sam Walker, Jack Daniels Season 5 starts her teaching career. ]] Four years after graduation many of the former alum joined the faculty of the school. The most prominent of these was the addition of Haley James Scott who finished her teacher training and started her own classes at the same time that her former school friends Brooke and Peyton returned to Tree Hill. While optimistic about her future career, Haley faced troubled as she struggled to control her literature class who were led by basketball player Quentin Fields. She eventually took a stand and told her students they were free to leave the class, but she would fail them if they did. While this earned her the respect of most of her class, she still faced trouble with Quentin. At the same time, Lucas Scott and Antwon 'Skills' Taylor started coaching the team. Haley, alongside Nathan, helped get Quentin back on the right track and he started to respect Haley more and more. Nathan then temporarily joined Lucas and Skills coaching the Ravens, with his assistance of the team helping with his own comeback. Many of the students attending Tree Hill High faced the same issues that the students before them did. For example Nathan saw something of himself in Quentin and encouraged him not to go down the same road he and his father did. Peyton also befriended a THHS student, Molly, who was living in her old house. Peyton found Molly was more interested in the stories abut Peyton's life and her high school experiences, such as Lucas' novel, than her own life. Peyton encouraged her to life her own life but Molly revealed that Peyton's time at THHS was extraordinary while Molly saw herself as plain and 'normal'. recieves a ten-game suspension. ]] The start of the basketball season saw the Raven's win their first game with Lucas and Skills as coaches, despite Quentin's hand injury threatening to hinder the team's chances. After his aborted wedding to Lindsey, Lucas left Tree Hill and Skills coached the Ravens alone, with them struggling to maintain their winning streak. Haley also started balancing her music career and her teaching career, planning to record an album while still helping her students on a full-time basis. When Lucas returned to the Ravens, he was informed that Lindsey was seeing someone else, which caused him to become overly aggressive during a match when he learned the opposing team planned to intentionally hurt Quentin's injured hand as a strategy. As a result of his breakdown, Lucas received a ten-game suspension and temporarily left the Ravens leaving Haley, Skills and Nathan at Tree Hill High. At some during the school year, Principle Turner departed the school was replaced by Principle Rimkus Season 6 desk. ]] Life at Tree Hill High School continued as normal until the tragic death of Quentin Fields, who was shot by Xavier Daniels. While the school mourned Samantha Walker, a troubled and rebellious teen, joined the class and found herself in the midst of grief for a man she never knew and, as a result, didn't recieve the warmest welcome (initally clashing with Haley when she tried to take Quentin's desk.) The class continued to mourn however, with each of them excluding Sam writing a message to Quentin on his desk. Haley also asked her students to write anything about Quentin and was moved by Sam's piece. At the same time, struggling with Quentin's death Lucas, Skills and Nathan all left the coaching team, playing one last game in memory of Quentin. Later, Haley discovered that Sam was sleeping in the autoshop in school and encouraged Brooke to welcome Sam into her home as her foster daughter. Now with a stable family, Sam settled into life at Tree Hill High with her friend Jack Daniels who, while still remaining outsiders within the school, formed a close friendship. quits, telling her class to "stand up for what's right." ]] Haley continued to work for Tree Hill High School for some time after Lucas and Skills' departure. However, her tenure at the school was placed in question when she made the choice to publish an article written by Sam in the school newspaper. The article, which made several references to sex and drugs, was deemed too controversial by Principle Rimkus despite Haley believing that the writing was very true and personal and it wouldn't be fair to Sam not to publish it. When Rimkus told Haley to either print an apology for publishing the article and to apologise to her class as well or face being fired, Sam urged her to do it because she was a teacher they liked and responded to. Haley almost gave in to Rimkus' demands but changes her mind and, after telling her class to tell the truth and stand up for what's right, she quit her job. After Haley's departure, Sam and Jack launched a revolt against their new literature teacher - Principle Rimkus. Instead, the entire class skipped her lesson and headed to the Scott house, asking Haley to teach them again. Haley put on a one-time lesson to say goodbye but was interrupted by Rimkus. After initially yelling at her old employee, the principle was forced to accept that Haley was a good teacher and offered Haley her job back. However, Haley told her that she didn't want her job back, and complemented Rimkus sarcastically about firing a teacher who loved her class and obtained a class who no longer wanted to learn. Later Years Season 7 Alumni Students :Main Article: Tree Hill High Students Many of the main characters, as well as a vast amount of the supporting cast, have all attended Tree Hill High School. For a detailed list see here. Currently, none of the main cast attend Tree Hill High School. Faculty :Main Article: Tree Hill High Faculty Throughout Tree Hill High School's history many people have worked there in various positions. In addition to the current faculty, many teachers and coaches have worked at the school and since departed. Currently, all of the main characters have departed the school both as students and teachers. Sports :Main Article: Tree Hill Ravens :Main Article: Tree Hill Cheerleaders Basketball is the main sport followed by the students of Tree Hill High School and they all follow the Ravens basketball team. It is assumed that THHS offers other sports to it's students but basketball is the highest esteemed sport among the student body. Category:Locations